


Take 1-Kiss Scene

by Ai_NING21



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, POV First Person, Parthlay, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_NING21/pseuds/Ai_NING21
Summary: Perth and Talay's first on screen kiss together and how they feel about it. The actors' perspective as they play out their respective roles and may be end up figuring out more about themselves.
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Perth/Talay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Talay's POV

The thing about me is this: I rarely get nervous but when I do I hide and tend to walk up a mountain if possible.So yes, I am now pacing in a secluded area of the campsite under a huge tree that I don't recognise. I am not King at this moment, who would have figured out all the names of the Botanical species on sight by the end of the camping trip.

I am Talay, I can possibly name all types of coffee in every nook of Bangkok or hop a number of gaming shops just to grab the latest edition of my favourite video games. But right now, at this very moment, I am Talay and I am buzzing with an unexplainable anticipation or is it dread?

I have been pacing for a long time now and starting to get worried if anyone in the crew will take notice of my absence. It is nearing midnight, the shooting started off a bit late today and soon it'll be my and Phi'Perth's turn after they are done filming the MekBoss tent scene. No one has called me yet so I still have time. 

*Beep Beep*  
But someone did ping me up. I look at the screen and it is Phi'Perth.

Phi'Pika: Where are you? Was trying to call you but the network over here is acting up again.

Shit, I almost forgot about the bad network over here. Staring at the message for longer than necessary, the 3 dots started dancing before I could type out a response.

Phi'Pika: Are you hiding again? We have 15 more minutes so if you want to talk I am inside the resting tent.

Yes, I have done it more than once. By now Phi's familiar with this habit of mine and he has always been very understanding and considerate about it. 

I tapped a quick reply, will be there in 5. 

It is quite admiring how Phi'Perth has been maintaining his cool since morning. I on the other hand have been feeling jittery since we started shooting at the camp site.

For me, a kissing scene is always a challenge no matter if it's with a girl or a guy. It defines a couple's chemistry in a show and needs to be convincing enough to grab the viewer's attention. But it's now an even bigger challenge because I have never kissed a guy before. Not technically at least. My previous project in a BL commercial just required leaning and a slight tilt of head and the rest was done by the cameraman's angle. But to be working in a BL series is different. 

I am portraying a fictional character with an identity and emotions as vivid as those of a regular person, King who has pent up feelings for Ram, about to burst out of him and it has to show through that one kiss. And Phi'Perth has always done a splendid job as Ram. His eyes are expressive which makes up for his character's lack of speech. We both want King and Ram to live and breathe this real world and have the audience rooting for them as much as the whole team does.  
So, taking a deep breath, I try to clear my head and walked straight towards the common resting tent.

Phi'Perth is sitting cross-legged at the centre of the tent zoning out when I entered through the flaps, he came out of his stupor when he saw me and greeted me with a small smile. I wonder if he has been thinking the same thoughts that I had just a few moments ago.  
After all it's Phi's first break in a BL series too. It is actually his debut role in the field of acting. Not being a native Thai speaker has robbed him off a platform since he moved to Thailand 3 years back. There are days when he won't stop talking about how Ram's existence in a book has been a blessing for him.

I went and sat beside him, fiddling my fingers at my lap, with a loss of words. Phi is generally a calm person, always smiling and talking in a soft voice. I on the other hand have a tendency to get hyper at times, my nerves failing me.  
So he might have sensed my mood because he spoke up first,

"Where have you been? I was looking for you. People in real life actually get lost in thick forests, not just BL characters".

I broke into a chuckle. It's rare of Phi'Perth to make jokes and when he does it always tends to sound funnier than intended.

"Don't worry Phi, If I get lost, at least your Ram will find my King", I said wiggling my eyebrows. Phi rolled his eyes at that. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Phi asked at the same time as I asked, "Have you ever kissed a guy, Phi?".

Now it was nervous laughter from both of us. I can't tell if I am making things awkward but Phi'Perth has this natural talent of handling awkward situations and turning it into a comfortable one. He gently put a hand on my hands to stop all that fidgeting and started rubbing smooth circles on it, projecting his calmness onto me. It works every time. 

"No, I haven't. And does it matter? Cooper already told us that there's no difference if it's a guy or a girl. It's normal to get a bit nervous at first but things plays out pretty well on the set, it'll be over before it even starts."

"Yeah we are not allowed to use tongue anyway, it should go well", I blurt out.  
Phi'Perth's eyes widened a fraction at that and then he is laughing. It is a carefree laugh, the kind that is contagious. Suddenly my shoulders felt a bit lighter, like a burden has been lifted off. I guess talking it out beforehand does work because I can already feel a new determination bubbling inside me.

"Indeed", said Phi. "A long pressed peck on the lips and we are done". I nodded and looked at my watch, "It is almost time, lets head out at the scene".

I stood up and offered my hand to Phi'Perth, with a sense of De Ja Vu of a certain RamKing scene we did a couple of days back, he took my hand and stood up and we left for where the crew was waiting for us. 

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The scene was to be played inside the same tent where Inntouch and Raff just completed their parts. When we reached the area, some of the crew members were scattered around while most of them have left for their respective tents already. We spotted Inntouch and Raff near the tent entrance, having some deep conversation.

They always seem to be so engaged in each other despite of the language barrier. Raff is Chinese but is always keen on learning Thai and Inntouch does a pretty bad job at teaching him because he doesn't seem to know a single Chinese word. The translator is hardly around when they are together as it doesn't seem like his job to butt in between them but just be there for the official and formal interactions with the management.

Last time when I accidentally eavesdropped, Raff was brainstorming a scene with Inntouch with the few broken sentences he could get out of himself and Inntouch was trying his best to use as much body language and hand gestures he could come up with to make him understand. It looks comical from outside but it always seems like they enjoy being in their own bubble.

Inntouch saw us approaching and suddenly his entire face turned into a suspicious grin. Phi' Perth was just a few steps behind me. I nodded at Raff and he gave a little smile my way. Apart from Inntouch he's still a bit shy around all the other cast members which is understandable. 

"How did the scene go?", I asked.

"Oh it was great, we almost managed to break the tent with our hot desires", Inntouch replied.

Raff slightly smacks Inntouch's head. "Hey!", Inntouch said rubbing his head with a pout. Looks like Raff's picking up Thai better than we give him credit for.

Phi softly laughed from my side, "Are you sure we can still use it for us?".

With a devilish grin, Inntouch replied "I heard there is just going to be a kiss, or are we all in for a surprise? Hmm?" 

I rolled my eyes at his words, trust Inntouch when it comes to tease the hell out of the whole cast with his bag full of dirty jokes. Not that they aren't funny but right now it's just adding to my chaotic nerves. Phi, as if on cue, kindly excused ourselves, pushing me inside the tent by my elbows. Once inside, he slightly patted my back and gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back. 

This tent is large enough to hold at least 10 people and there's a lot of space to move around. All the scenes inside a tent takes place in this one. The camera and lighting equipment are installed wherever required. Phi' Lit seemed tired sitting on a chair beside the monitor screen. He has been working so hard day in and day out and yet he manages to greet us with a warm and spirited smile. 

"Ahh my boys are here, let's get on with it shall we? I hope you guys are all ready?"Phi Lit asked.

"And Talay, bring out your best drunk self while you are being dragged inside.", He added with a wink.

The make up artist came rushing towards me with a cotton pad and some hair clips. Oh yes, the head stitch. It's funny how it has become a part of King now. Poy once pointed out that it looks more like a cute bow rather than an injury and I couldn't agree more. 

With the last bit of touch up done, Both Phi'Perth and I took our positions outside the tent. I put my right hand over Phi's shoulder while he adjusted his left over mine to give me support. Phi'Perth is a bit shorter than me so I was trying not to put all my weight on him.

"All that time spent in the gym must not go to vain, you can put all your weight on me. I got you" Phi'Perth said, barely above a whisper. This close, the words seem to have a weird affect on my knees as they go slightly limp. Seems like King just got activated inside me. But this is Phi'Perth, not Ram. Always making my parts easier for me.

"Ok so TAKE 1: ROLL, CAMERA AND ACTION!", Phi'Lit commanded in his most Director voice.

Ram has a firm grip on my upper arm as I am being dragged towards the tent. I can't feel my legs and sway a bit as my head is filled with an intoxicating buzz. I hear the faint sound of the chains of the tent being pulled as I am gently pushed inside the tent. The firm grip has now shifted to my waist as he tries to stable me. Phi'Perth was not kidding about the Gym part. His hands felt strong and safe. Just as he was turning me around I shout at him, at Ram. 

"Let me go! I told you to let me go ." Ram was still trying to get me still.

I push him away, "I told you not to annoy me anymore". I look up at him and his eyes were brimming with hurt. And a question that forms in my head before it leaves his mouth, "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, You may leave now!". My voice is hoarse with the confusing pain King hides within himself. Head, a throbbing mess due to the alcohol. Deep down I am aware that my King wants Phi'Perth's Ram to stay. 

"No, I won't leave you if you don't tell me the reason", Ram said with an air of stubbornness that does nothing but sets more fire to King's Insides. 

"I told you to leave. You are annoying, get lost!", I shouted. These lines hurts. It hurt when I was rehearsing them over and over again. It hurts now. Ram doesn't deserve this. Phi'Perth being at the end of this makes it more unbearable, because Talay is not King. He can never be this rude to his Phi.

"Why?", Ram said, this time a whisper. 

I look at Ram's face and for a moment I forget he's Ram. Was Phi'Perth always this good at acting Ram's character? Now I can't even tell if it's him or Ram who is getting hurt by my words. King's words. 

This is the moment where King ends up having flashbacks of RamKing. Memories that makes King happy. Ram and his kind eyes. Ram in all his quiet glory. Ram and his sad crying eyes. Ram taking care of King. Ram who does things to his heart by his mere little touches. Ram, just existing. It makes me happy and and at the same time scared. 

"I feel horrible, I said I feel horrible", I said. 

"Because of me?", Ram asked. 

"Yes, Because you make me feel very good. That's why I feel horrible." There's a shift in Phi'Perth's gaze. A soft transition. It was so small that I doubt anyone else can catch it on screen. But from where I sit, it was impossible to miss that. It somehow struck a chord inside me. 

"Do you know? How hard it is for me to control myself when I am near you?". Yes, it was as near a confession that one can get out of King even in his drunk state. I wonder if it has to do something with Ram's face? The pain he felt was reflecting on his face too. And I wanted nothing more than to erase it. 

"This is the reason. I told you now. Are you happy now?". I said. It was too much, the need to let it all out is leaving me breathless. 

"Are you happy now?" I said again, this time louder and I pushed Ram with all my strength. He fell backwards to the ground. For a split second I was surprised at my own strength. Or was Phi'Perth as vulnerable as Ram at this point that he let his body succumb to the impact? 

And then he springs back to me with that same stubborn look, a determination. As King, I was always able to grasp his unspoken words. This time it was a silent scream. I won't leave.

And this time I didn't push him away because something inside me broke. A dam. Feelings are water and I let them flow. 

I surge forward and grab Phi'Perth by his neck, pulling him forward, crashing his lips against mine. My shoulders are shaking, not sure if it's because of King's emotional turmoil or my own nervousness. My eyelids hurts as I kept them shut, a bit too tightly. In contrast to my tensed up body, Phi's incredibly soft lips are pulling me out of my own trance and back to reality. 

I suppose I need to move back. A long pressed peck on the lips and we are done. Phi's words ringing a small sound in my head. But then I froze. I felt a hand sliding it's way to my face. A caress as light as a feather, I feel all my nerves responding to it. He ever so slightly pushes his lips against mine and for a moment I thought i have imagined it. All my senses are being knocked out into smoke. Phi'Perth is kissing me back. Or is it Ram? It has to be Ram right? Ram reciprocating the same feelings King has for him. 

I don't remember who pulled back first but the air was most welcome. Our foreheads were still touching and Phi's hand hasn't moved away yet. Both of our breathes are mingling between our lips that are no longer touching. I opened my eyes for a fraction of sec and noticed that Phi's are still closed. And then I was pulled back in. In my haze I didn't notice that Phi has brought his other hand to touch the other side of my face. Cradling my face into his strong hands. And this time he tilts his head on the other side while our lips meet for the second time. It all happened within a small span of time but it felt like an eternity. I was hyper aware of the erratic beating of my own heart followed by an echo of another. 

Something changed at that exact moment. For one, I couldn't make sense of who I was. King who is drunk, being kissed by the person he is falling for or Talay, an actor, being kissed by his co-actor, a kiss which is just an act, and won't mean anything later. Secondly, I don't know who the person in front me is. Is it Ram? Or is it Phi'Perth? Has they always been the same person?

All my thoughts came to a halt when a sharp voice cut through the thick air surrounding us.

"AND CUT!", Phi'Lit said in a loud voice which was then followed by a round of applause by the other crew members.

And just like that we broke apart, the warmth now replaced by an empty coldness. My vision was a blur for the first few seconds. I dared a glance towards Phi'Perth and found him staring right back at me. His ears are a bright shade of red that matches his cheeks. I wonder if I mirror the same look he is adorning right now. I somehow mustered a smile which is reciprocated. My chest is still beating violently. Phi'Lit approaches us with a pleased smile and patted us both on our backs. 

"I can't believe you guys pulled it off in one single shot! Have you guys been doing your homework?". asked Phi'Lit with a hearty laugh. 

All we could do was laugh along with him, which sounds quite hollow to both of us.

"So it's a wrap up everyone! This kiss scene is going to set a milestone for the next one, RamKing will sail on a turbo-jet boat by the end of the season." Everyone in the room were whistling, hooting and laughing before they all got busy with wrapping up for the night.

I walk out of the tent and is embraced by the cool breeze of the night. It is both comforting and chilling at the same time. The sky is starry and a beautiful shade of dark blue. Now that it's over, all my previous nervousness is turned into dust. It is however now replaced by an uncertain feeling. A feeling awaken by the one who is now standing beside me. I turned to see Phi'Perth admiring the same sky. I didn't hear his approaching footsteps. Was he being careful? Like I am right now, not to interrupt him as he spoke silently to those stars?

As if somehow hearing my thoughts Phi'Perth turned his attention to me.

"I told you it was going to be all fine", Phi' said. The light breeze was making his hair move delicately in front of his eyes.

"Yes, better than expected." I huffed a cough to dry down the implications and added to lighten up the mood, "Phi, You're a good kisser, you should have warned me before though".

Phi'Perth laughed, his face going red again. He colours easily, I tease him whenever he eats spicy food and turns into a red tomato, but now it's an endearing look on him. He looks down at his shoes while rubbing his neck with a hand, then he looks up again with a smiling face.

"You were shaking, I wanted to calm you down a bit. Did it work?"

"Yes, pretty much.", I lied. It did nothing but left me wanting more and now I don't know what to do with this realisation.

We stood facing each other till we were interrupted by the hustle and bustle of the remaining crew making their way out of the work tent to call it a night. 

It was a sign for us to head together to our own tent.  
And I feel like my thoughts won't let me sleep tonight.


	2. Perth's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Perth's POV of the kiss plus a little bonus at the end. Thank you for your patience.

Talay's missing again. 

And seems like no one has figured that out yet. 

He usually is all over the place. Running around from one place to another. From one person to another. It's hard to not notice when he's not around. And it happens just before an important scene, when he's nervous. Being with him hours and hours at work has made me realise that when it comes to work, Talay can be too hard on himself. At times he wears himself out. That mind needs some rest. 

Phi'Mame called me up saying that we should be at the work tent location within 15 mins. I am worried. This is not the University set. We are shooting in the middle of a forest clearing. I tried to call him up but couldn't reach him, the network is too inconsistent here. I went inside the common resting tent and messaged him asking about his whereabouts and to meet me up before it's our turn on the set.

Knowing him he's probably overthinking about the kiss scene between Ram and King. The one that we are going to act today. It is obviously something very new to both of us. But then Talay have more experience than me anyway. He has kissed his co-stars in his previous projects even if they were women. I won't ever admit it in front of him but I may have done some research when I first came to know him as my love interest in the series. I was stunned to see him play the bad guy in RejectX and he was pretty convincing. But then seeing him play King for the past few months have lead me to believe that he can play any role effortlessly. He was moulded for this field. More so moulded to be King.

Moving to Thailand haven't been that easy. Though I am half Thai I have spent most of my learning period in Australia. But then life was becoming a routine and something needed to be changed. The first year went adjusting to the cultural shocks and getting used to some completely different style of environment. My Thai has improved a lot since I moved here but I need to check the dictionary often for extending my vocabulary. Talay still stands a better translator, it's just easier that he's quite good in English too. 

My thoughts are interrupted as I heard someone enter the tent. There he is. A small smile escaped my lips as I heave a sigh of relief. There is an air of slight tension giving off of him when he comes over and sit beside me, mirroring my crossed-leg position with fidgeting hands over his lap. His hair is tousled and I wonder how many times he ran his hands through it out of a subconscious habit. This Talay can be unfamiliar and at the same time very familiar if you've known the guy long enough.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you. People in real life actually get lost in thick forests, not just BL characters", I said hoping it was funny enough to get a reaction out of him that isn't too tensed. He laughed which is a good sign. 

The silence stretched and I wanted nothing more than to make him feel at ease right now so I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?". The question got overlapped by Talay's own, "Have you ever kissed a guy, Phi?" 

I wasn't expecting him to speak anytime soon so the question caught me off guard while nervous laugh escaped from both of us. Talay with his curious innocence looked like a deer caught in a headlight, which triggered a soft fluttering buzz inside me. I couldn't help myself from comforting him with a gentle hold over his fidgeting hands, running smooth circles, an unspoken understanding of his doubts. I was no stranger to performance anxiety.

"No, I haven't. And does it matter? Cooper already told us that there's no difference if it's a guy or a girl. It's normal to get a bit nervous at first but things plays out pretty well on the set, it'll be over before it even starts." I answered hoping to have come out as calm as possible. 

"Yeah we are not allowed to use tongue anyway, it should go well", he said after a beat. This guy can go from being utterly freaked out to a goofball in a blink and I couldn't stop the laugh that was bubbling inside me. I think it's one of his natural trademark, to say the things that one might not expect him to say considering the situation. "Indeed", I said. "A long pressed peck on the lips and we are done". 

He seemed somewhat relaxed after that and then it was time for us to leave for what awaits us. I was so caught up in making Talay comfortable that I was ignoring my own built up adrenaline. And I held it it bay as we approach the work tent. 

................................................................................................................................................................

We brace ourselves before director Phi'Lit give us the cue to start our part. Talay is supposed to act drunk as I lead him inside the tent so I held him, my hands over his shoulder, while I let him put his weight over mine. He is being extremely cautious not to put too much pressure on me.

"All that time spent in the gym must not go to vain, you can put all your weight on me. I got you." I said for only him to hear. And he let himself go just as quick. I tighten my grip on him.

"Ok so TAKE 1: ROLL, CAMERA AND ACTION!", Phi' Lit gave us our signal.

Even if it was a game I should have stopped him from drinking so much if I had known about his low alcohol tolerance. I take him inside the tent and try to still him as he squirms within my hold. 

"Let me go! I told you to let me go ." Phi'King is an aggressive drunk or if this is directed only at me, I can't tell yet.

Being in Ram's shoes all I do know is that something happened last night, Phi'King told me to stay with my friends and has been avoiding me since morning. Though I maintained my distance I couldn't help being worried about him. If he's still in pain? Did he take his medicines? What if he's being clumsy again and ends up hurting himself? All these questions kept bothering me the whole day but I didn't want him to feel too burdened by my presence if that's exactly what he's feeling lately. 

"I told you not to annoy me anymore." Phi'King said pushing me away. So is that it? Do I annoy him? I felt a pang in my heart. 

"Why?" I asked anyway. These past few days when I was dealing with my father's and Ping's betrayal, I came to realise one thing, Phi'King pushed his way into my life but now I want nothing more than him to stay in it. I want to resolve whatever is going on right now. This. 

"It doesn't matter why, You may leave now!" he shouted. I can't just leave like this. I know I won't. "No, I won't leave you if you don't tell me the reason",I said with a determined voice. 

"I told you to leave. You are annoying, get lost!" Phi'King shouted again, nose flaring and hair a mess. He looks at me with a pain so real, it was resonating inside my whole being. He is shaking and his eyebrows are knitted into an anger that is eating him alive. Even though I know it is King's emotions that are coming out of Talay's mouth and are directed towards Ram, still I can't help but feel a little scared and mostly hurt. I don't like it when people shout at me, I feel weak and my eyes get prickly. It would be quite embarrassing if I end up bawling out of the context. 

"Why?", I asked and it was barely a whisper. 

"I feel horrible, I said I feel horrible"

"Because of me?" 

"Yes, Because you make me feel very good. That's why I feel horrible." Phi'King said. This is where Ram's heart might have skipped several beats, and that is exactly what happened. Does playing a character that you are attached to has it's own side effects? Something like you becoming them and they becoming you? 

"Do you know? How hard it is for me to control myself when I am near you?". Phi'King said as I watch his walls crumbling, brick by brick. All I can do is stare at him. I want to touch but I am afraid he'll break, as delicate as he seems right now. 

"This is the reason. I told you now. Are you happy now?".  
"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"  
Then he pushed me. He pushed me so hard I stumbled and fell to the ground. But then I was back on my knees again because this time the despair was turning into something hopeful. Some feelings that were already there, hiding behind taking care of Phi'King and worrying about him constantly are now taking a bold step forward. 

I was pulled in with a force that hit my entire body with a numbing stillness at first. Talay's lips were on mine and his hand firmly gripping the back of my neck. My eyes automatically fluttered close onto contact. My brain short circuited for a moment and my hands slightly trembling. I have to do something with it and so I did the next possible thing, I lifted my left hand and held Talay's face. His cheek felt hot against my palm and a mild jasmine scent is wafting off of him which is doing things in my head. I pushed my lips gently over his as I realise that I actually want this to last a bit longer than necessary.   
At one point we pulled apart, grasping for air. His hair nuzzled against mine as our foreheads touch and I couldn't bring myself to just stop yet. Now I held his face with both of my hands, cradling it with utmost care, afraid that this moment will be gone too soon now. And without thinking more of it, I kissed him again. The fluttering sensation is buzzing throughout my whole body. 

"AND CUT!",Phi'Lit's voice cut through the bubble that I created for us in that moment.

As we pull apart I look at Talay, it feels like I am looking at him for the first time in a while. We've both been put in a situation that is required for Ram and King to develop and somehow we got entangled in it. Or is it just me? What if I am the only one aware of the shift in dynamics that is now bound to dictate my entire actions and feelings towards a certain someone? This is going to hurt.  
I wait for him to look at me. To find a hint for something, anything. And when he finally looks at me, I feel my blood rushing towards the tip of my ears and cheeks. He smiled at me and I managed to come up with one of my own.  
This is going to be a mess. 

As everyone wrapped up for the night I come out of the tent to find Talay still standing outside gazing at the night sky.  
He looks beautiful. He has always been beautiful. Sometimes I feel like there's just too many things yet to be discovered about a person. You always learn a new thing. I first met Talay in 2018 when the older cast were introduced with one another. But due to some problems we had to wait out another year and more than half of the casts were changed. I can't thank enough my lucky stars that I made it through. That Talay stayed too. I can't imagine working with someone else with the ease and effortlessness I feel around him. Not now at least. 

I now stand beside him, looking at the vast sky. A prickly sensation at the side of my neck makes me turn to him and his eyes are already on me. I can't really read his face right now.

"I told you it was going to be all fine", I said, it is a cool breezy night and adds to the nature of the camp site around us. 

"Yes, better than expected." Talay said and then looks away as he stifles a cough. There's a beginning of a red tint on his nose tip and I can't tell if it's because of the cold wind or the moment we shared inside the tent. "Phi, You're a good kisser, you should have warned me before though", he added.

Now it was my turn to turn all red as I laugh to ease away the blush that just keeps on getting worse. I knew I was carried away by the moment because King needed to feel what Ram was trying to say, and words were never his strong point so he kissed him back with all he could. I was just a medium for Ram's feelings. When it merged with my own I couldn't tell. 

"You were shaking, I wanted to calm you down a bit. Did it work?" It wasn't a whole lie. He was shaking after all. 

"Yes, pretty much.", Talay said and for a moment time seemed to cease. We share a look of mutual serenity. What exactly it is that is being exchanged between us is still a vague question mark, but we just rely on the soft edges of it. 

Soon enough we are brought back to our surrounding by the crew members who are hurrying towards their tents, it's already past 1 a.m. It feels like the longest night I ever had. 

We silently make our way back to our tent. I have shared a room many a times with Talay and he would sometimes crash into my apartment during the weekends. But now sharing a tent with him seems like something from a parallel universe where the dimensions are as tangled as my thoughts. 

As we get ready to sleep in our respective camping beds I noticed the silence we both carry within us.

"Phi'Perth", Talay said in a voice so low I thought I imagined it.  
I stay silent for him to continue.

"Tomorrow we have to play out the scene where we're supposed to wake up cuddling each other, do you think we can just try doing it for once?". It seems like he's calculating each and every word before saying them. I feel a turbulence of warmth flow within me at his words. 

I am afraid I won't be able to reply him with words at this point so I let my actions speak. I slide closer to his side and pull him into a light embrace. In the dark and the slight amount of light from the camp lights outside of the tent, all I can make out is the outline of his messy hair. He still smells of jasmine and it's stronger than before. Though he is taller than me, at this moment he feels really small. His body is stiff.

"You have to relax and loosen up a bit, make it look as natural as you can", I whispered above his head as my lips moves along his soft hair.  
As if on lull, he lets himself go and pushes closer to me, placing his hand over my waist and I held him tighter. 

Several minutes passed and we didn't make any move to pull apart. I believe at some point Talay actually did fell asleep because I can hear his breathing getting heavier. I gently remove my hands, careful not to wake him up and let him peacefully sleep while I can feel my own eyelids getting heavier and I too slip into a slumber, Talay's shadow blurring into complete darkness. 

My subconscious mind is aware that I am dreaming right now. It's as vivid as daylight. This time we are sharing a kiss. Under the same starry night. And this time there's no Ram and no King. Just Perth and Talay. 

I do not know what tomorrow or the future holds...but I look forward to each and every moment of it. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing this one. English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> I would love to come up with some more fics later on and hopefully longer ones with more chapters. Do lemme know if you guys want to read about any other particular Ramking scenes from the Series acted out by Perthlay's perspective. I may even try writing on the Summer trip episodes. 
> 
> Feedbacks would be appreciated to keep myself motivated. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be about Perth's perspective of the kiss. Will try to come up with it ASAP. Feedbacks would be appreciated. Thank you so much! Loads of love.


End file.
